wfrp_4e_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Session 30
The party march up the long road to Middenheim, gossiping with the locals as they go. Learning that the taxes are very poorly received as well as the increased issue of rats on the city streets. Once they arrive at the top the group are hit hard by the city's taxes and are cleaned out of the rest of their coin. Ava in particular, being a wizard, is delayed as the city sketch her likeness and then fleece her for everything she's got. She is able to hid the warpstone on her person, as Seigbert is able to sneak his Dagger into the city without anyone noticing. The rest have their weapons taken off them for the duration of the festival and will be returned the following Wellentag. Heading into the city the group split, looking for accommodation. Seigbert, Herbert and Kaspar all discover that most taverns are packed. Enjoying a set from a performer Thomas of Yorik, they tip the staff and ask about accommodation. Apologising that they can't help, eventually one does mention one place the players could stay. Though warns they run the risk of being eater, the tavern name "The Ogre's Gutplate". Ava signs up at the college of magic, meeting with Deputy High Wizard Janna Blitzen, daughter of Heironymus Blitzen. Unfortunately for Ava, Janna does not get along with her father and ponders aloud how Ava won his favour. Since he is sponsoring her, Ava is given his old quarters. Though it is now basically empty and missing most of the furnishings. She is given a timetable by Janna and warned against tardiness. In Blitzens room Ava begins to search around for some hidden messages from the wizard. She discovers a book in the bookcase reveals a secret passage down to the dungeons but accidentally knocks over a globe and smashes it. Apologising under her breath to Blitzen she heads down the stairs to investigate the dungeons. She discovers that there is a training room or sorts below the college. Siegward delivers his letter to the temple of Sigmar and discovers the place is packed and is unable to get lodging. The clerk he is speaking to apologises and explains there's nothing he can do. He looks to find the others and with Ava's help discovers the Ogre's Gutplate. Inside the group find out that this is a halfling tavern. There is a room available, usually reserved for travelling ogres, the bed is big enough to fit three of the group. Paying what little money they have the group are worried about their cash flow. Seigbert and Kaspar both get jobs from the tavern owner, Besso Bramblethorn, and make acquaintances of the server Hilda Sandyman. After a hearty meal the group head to bed where Herbert discovers a note from the Purple Hand. It's a warning to hand over the money before the start of the festival, or there will be a response. Ava returns to the college while the rest set up watch in the Ogre's Gutplate. Next morning the group set out to see what the festival brings. Kaspar catches some rats as per his agreement and the rest seek out to challenge the graffs champion. Siegbert gives it his best but the Graffs champion, Dieter Schmiedehammer utterly embarrasses him. As they both recover in the tent Seigbert and Dieter have a chat with Dieters fiancee Kirsten Jung. Seigbert also discovers that the two noble ladies they travelled with to Middenheim are younger sisters of Kirsten, Ulrike and Bertha Jung. Seigward and Herbert both have a conversation in the crowed with The Knight Eternal Siegfried Prunkvoll. They are at first impressed by Siegfried's position but soon find him to be telling obvious tall tales and is clearly not as capable as he claims. Meanwhile Ava visits Arnfried Arneth, a professor at the college. Arnfried is her 10am apointment about safety and warns her of the dangers of magic. She finds out that he conducted the seance for Bel-Ezan The Elf Ambassador and Blitzens friend. Arnfried also encourage Ava to discover her wind and walks her through a ritual. As Ava places her hands into a magical fire that Arnfried conjoured it turns purple, showing she is one with the wind Shyish(death). Arnfried comends her, also being an Amethyst wizard himself.